A Change of Heart
by Phat Katt
Summary: Ryou is in pain, lots of pain. He meets a new girl, and doesn't know how to react. But when you've got an evil Yami, and a muddle of feelings, what comes out? Find out in this story. Rated PG-13 for language, violece and minor use of drugs Chp. 9
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a pretty sad fic about Ryou's life. Don't ask me why I wrote this, I guess it's just because the original me feels a lot of pain and I'm going to write it all out. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue me for anything.  
  
I am not going to say anything more, cause there's nothing to say, and for some reason I'm all depressed, so, I'm just going to write the first chapter to my fic.  
  
******  
  
A Change of Heart  
  
Chapter One - Pain  
  
******  
  
~*~*~ Ryou's POV~*~*~  
  
You might think that I am a happy guy, but, I'm not. I live in Domino, Japan. I am 16 with basically no friends at all. The only people I can talk to are, well, anyone that cares. I'm always alone, you see. I was taught manners, like; don't talk unless you are talked to. And, generosity, like; lend a helping hand if it's asked for. But, sometimes I really wish I could talk to someone anyways, someone who would listen, someone, like, her..  
  
~*~*~ Normal POV ~*~*~  
  
Yugi looked up from the cafeteria table he was sitting at. He looked over and saw a crowd of people in one big circle. He tapped Joey on the shoulder and the tall blonde immediately looked over and knew what was happening. Tristan was called to the scene as well and the two boys went to stop the chaos which could obviously not be stopped by teachers or the principal. Tristan picked up various amounts of people and set them aside, then moving to the front of the crowd to see a big, bulky guy, who had brown hair, green eyes and was beating up on a smaller kid. Joey moved up to the boy and poked him in the back. He looked over and smirked. "T-Bone, who do you think you are to be picking on your fellow students?"  
  
"A higher rank then you, Wheeler," The brunette said, "Do you want him?" he asked, holding up a smaller boy by the collar of his shirt. Joey looked into the depths of the boy's eyes, who were whimpering with fear of what was going to happen to him.  
  
"Do you wanna cause a fight?" Tristan said, coming up behind Joey, "'Cause I can give it to ya." And with that, T-Bone dropped his victim and raised his fists. Some of the girls who were watching squealed and ran away with fright of seeing blood. The two brunettes swung fists and kicked and bit and screamed, what-ever one could do, the other had to do better. The fight continued until the boy T-Bone was previously beating on could no longer take the scene. "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" he screamed, standing in front of Tristan.  
  
"What's wrong with you man?" Tristan asked as he tried to get in front of the boy again. T-Bone ignored the fact that there was someone in front of Tristan and kicked that someone in the gut. The boy ran away to the bathroom while the fight continued in the cafeteria. He vomited a series of times before hearing someone come into the bathroom. "Ryou? Ryou, are you in here?  
  
"Yes, who may I ask is calling me?"  
  
"It's me, Yugi. I saw what happened, are you alright?" The tri-coloured hair boy asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I am perfectly fine," The silver haired boy said, vomiting once more into a toilet.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it, should I call a teacher, or, or the school nurse?"  
  
"NO!" Ryou yelled, "I mean, no thank-you Yugi, I'm sure I will come out of this situation fine. I don't need any help."  
  
'Of course he's going to say that,' Yugi thought to himself as he heard more violent noises coming from the stall next to him. 'I'd better get some help for him.' And with that, Yugi turned around and ran to find help for someone in need.  
  
~*~*~ Ryou's POV ~*~*~  
  
Why couldn't he leave me alone? I would have been fine; it was just a kick in the stomach, no harm done. It's not like I've never had worse before. Yugi is a good friend, but he could've left me alone in my own misery. I didn't need him getting in on my problems, cause for all I know, it may get him into far worse trouble then I am in..  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, "Could I borrow an extra 3 yen for my lunch?" He seemed like a nice guy, so, why not ask him?  
  
"Well, alright then." He said, giving me the money, I thanked him and paid for my lunch. As I walked away, he grabbed me, "That's not my money, so you owe me by tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, you will get the money. May I go and eat my lunch now?"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Why did I have to have a Yami? Why did I have to tell my Yami about the yen? And why did he have to take all my yen from me? Why did I have to have such a cruel Yami who knew the consequences if I didn't pay up to T-Bone? Why? Why was I such a fool to tell my Yami? To confine in my Yami? To tell him about my life and to trust him with secrets? Why? Why was my life the worst, out of the few friends I had? What's the answer? There is no answer.  
  
******  
  
Sorry, I dunno why I am crying, but I am. So, everyone review so I can post. My newest rule is, that I must have five reviews for every chapter so I can update again. I WILL NOT UPDATE MY FIC IF I DO NOT HAVE FIVE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Thanx  
  
=(^.^)= 


	2. Chapter 2

Even thought I know this whole thing hasn't come for a long time, and I probably had a lot of flamers who wanted to flame me, but didn't.. oh well! Now that I am going to update my fickly, (and yes, my new word is fickly, if you've got a problem, then review and/or email me) I would like to say a couple of things:  
  
That this is NOT a yaoi story, go back right now if you thought this was a yaoi story. This is a rated PG-13 story because of swearing, violence and use of drugs. The ONLY pairing in here is Ryou/Somegirlthathasyettocomeandyou'llfindoutwhosheiswhenyoudosothereandlets continuewiththenextthingformetosay, PLEASE! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue, and if you do, don't expect anything except the woodchips from my stump for a brain! Oh, and from now on, I am referring to Tea as Anzu so that every time I spell her name I won't have to think I am calling some girl a beverage.  
  
That's really all I have to say, and even though I know that half of it should have been in the first chapter, I will make it so that every one of my stories to come will have warnings at the beginning.  
  
******  
  
A Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 2 - Which Feeling, am I Feeling?  
  
******  
  
*/*/*/Yugi's POV*/*/*/  
  
'Come on! Come on! There has GOT to be someone here in the nurse's office!' I thought to myself while banging repeatedly on the door. Finally the door opened and I grabbed the nurse's hand, she followed me the boy's room, and we went inside. Ryou was at the sink, washing his face. As if nothing was wrong at all. The nurse wrote me down for a detention and left, leaving me to ask a various amount of questions, and all of them needed to be answered by Ryou.  
  
*/*/*/Normal POV*/*/*/  
  
Ryou walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the cafeteria so he could get his knapsack and head to his next class. He walked in and found T- Bone laying on the floor, and Tristan, waving his fists like mad. Ryou went over to see what had happened and Anzu decided to fill him in. She described how a dissing spree had went on and on, when at last Tristan made a move that T-Bone was too slow for. In other words, Tristan punched, and T- Bone didn't duck.  
  
Ryou went over to his knapsack which was under the cafeteria tables and found it surprisingly untouched. He flung it over his shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring peoples staring eyes.  
  
He headed to room 102 for Math class, greeted his Sensai and took a seat at the back of the room. He took out his text-books and math books. He took out pencils, paper and a single compass. As he searched his bag for anything else he might need, he found a single gift that was given to him years ago by his father. A small sketch-book that belonged to his mother was filled with snow-white paper. He took it out carefully and flicked through it, seeing only white motions that didn't interest him. He set it down back in his bag whilst thinking, not really about anything in particular, but, thinking.  
  
He looked out the window and saw a light-blue sky filled with fluffy-white clouds. As he thought about what it would be like to be a cloud, to be so care-free and happy, he fell asleep. He slept and dreamed. He dreamed about a girl, no, not a girl, a demon. A demon that looked to be Satin's daughter herself. As he dreamed of her, he saw an exact replica, a replica of the demon, but, as an angel. As he dreamed of the twin girls, he saw them mix into one, creating an ordinary girl. The girl seemed to be afraid, or, or sad about something. But he didn't care, he wanted to know right know where his imagination got away with the right to make him think about such a beautiful creature. But, as soon as he was thinking up an answer to his question, he was awakened by a hand that reached over and shook his shoulder harshly. He looked up and saw that not only was he not in Math class anymore, but he was in Science class, and also, it was the end of the day. He stood up and flung his knapsack onto his back, and walked outside the room where he went to his locker and grabbed his books for homework and studying. He noticed that everyone around him seemed to be talking about something, but yet he couldn't make out the words that were filling his head. What he didn't realize though was the fact that someone hidden in the shadows was watching him, watching him as closely as he or she could, or would.  
  
TBC  
  
******  
  
Okay, Okay, stupid chapter, I know. But, whattya gonna do?  
  
R&R EVERIEZ!  
  
=(-^.^-)= 


	3. Chapter 3

As far as I'm concerned, I think that I am keeping this fic up to date pretty well, even though posting it is a different matter. LOL! Well, here is the next chapter of, "A Change of Heart"  
  
******  
  
I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
******  
  
Ryou walked up the steps to his house and he took off his running shoes and his coat. He took his knapsack and brought it up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He turned around and headed out of his room. He walked down the stairs when he had the sudden feeling someone was behind him. He turned around slowly and yelped in surprise. "Yami, I-I-I didn't know you had come out of the Ring!" he said, smiling nervously at his Yami who didn't seemed pleased.  
  
"Ryou, today you fell asleep and you dreamed of a certain something. Do you think that you could tell me about that, interesting creature you dreamed up?" the evil Yami said, crossing his arms and smirking at the boy's frightened mind.  
  
"Yes Yami, it was a mortal being that you do not approve of." Ryou said, trying to keep his cool and answer the question his Yami wanted him to.  
  
"That's right Ryou," Bakura said, smiling, "And, how did T-Bone go on you today? I thought I felt a little pain this afternoon, but I really wasn't sure of it."  
  
"He kicked me Yami, but I am alright for now," Ryou said firming on his own grip.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad.." Bakura said, kicking Ryou in the stomach and sending him tumbling down the stairs. He fell onto his back and watched as his Yami came down the stairs and picked him up by the shirt. The Yami dragged him into the kitchen and slammed the silver-haired Aibou into to steal fridge. "If I ever catch you dreaming up some fairy-tale girl, you will sorely pay for your foolish-ness hikari.." And with that, the albino returned back to the Ring, leaving Ryou to mend his now sick stomach and pounding head.  
  
Ryou went into his kitchen and got out a hot water bottle, he filled it with steaming hot water and placed it in his sink, waiting for it to cool, just a bit. He moved to his fridge and opened it, searching for something to quench his hunger pang. He grabbed some oranges and took the peel off. He took apart the orange and placed them into a bowl, he then got apples and started cutting them up into separate sections. He placed those also in the bowl and filled it with grapes, then orange juice. He brought the bowl into his living room and placed it down onto a table. He went back into the kitchen and got the hot water bottle, which had cooled down after the five minutes he had spent on his snack. He lay down on the couch and placed the hot water bottle on his head. He reached over and grabbed himself something from the bowl. After eating what was left of the apples, oranges and grapes, he drank what was left of the orange juice. After thinking to himself for a few minutes, his attention turned to the girl he had dreamed about in class. 'Why does my imagination always get to me?' He thought, 'Imagination is NEVER on my side....' He got up and went to his room, and lay on his bed. He looked over and saw a small mirror hung on his wall. He looked straight into it, and saw but an evil self look back. As the evil self faded away, he saw himself look in his direction. 'Why was I born with such a cruel past, and why am I due to such a cruel future?' He turned on his side and fell asleep, not realizing that his Yami had come from the Millenium Ring hung around his neck. As the Yami looked at his sleeping Aibou, he muttered under his breath, "If you aren't careful, hikari, she will come, and she will be the one to lead you through such a cruel future."  
  
******  
  
Well, I know that the whole, 'food' thing wasn't necessarily necessary, so....^^U There really isn't anything you can do about it now! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

It's time to write again, oh well. Now that everyone basically knows the plot of this story, I'm going add some new girl that I hate the most in the world, **shudder** Miho what's-her-name.... Icky... : P  
  
~~~  
  
I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, thank you very much.  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou ran around the streets of Domino City, knowing that if he didn't hurry, that he would probably be late for school. He ran around a block and heard the warning bell, 'Please, please don't let me be late....' he thought to himself as he ran around the corner as saw the school and sighed immediately. He slowed down to a jog and entered to school, just in time for the bell to ring. He went to his locker and opened it, then placed his belongings inside. As he reached for his books he felt a strange feeling, but he ignored it. He felt around for a pen, pencil, anything he could write with. At this point, he was so desperate he could write on paper with a piece of chalk. As he found a pen, he slammed his locker door behind him and he raced onto his next class.  
  
"Mr. Bakura! What have you been doing?" he heard a voice yell when he entered his Social Studies room.  
  
"Uh, nothing ma'am," Ryou said blushing a deep shade of mauve when he took a seat at the back of the class. Twittering laughter filled the room as he opened up his things and looked up to the front of the class.  
  
"As I was saying before Mr. Bakura decided to be so bold and enter my class late! We have a new student. Miho, step in and meet your new classmates." Ms. Clineese said as the class looked over to the doorway.  
  
Ryou looked up and saw a girl his age step into the class and smile in front of the class. Her purple hair reached her waste, and her bow was just plain annoying. He knew she'd be a pain....  
  
"You're assigned to seat number..... 6. Right there beside Ms. Gardener, Tea? Please make it so our student knows where you are..." she said, pointing to a shot-haired brunette sitting behind a boy with tri- coloured hair. The girl raised her hand and the other girl sat beside her. Ryou ignored the fact she was staring at her and continued working.  
  
As he walked home from school that day, the young violet-haired girl caught up with him. "Um, hey," she said with a smile when he turned around to face her.  
  
"Hello" he said politely, "Would you excuse me? I have to go home so I can do homework," Ryou left the girl broken-hearted. (A/N: WOOOOOOO- HOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO RYOU!!!)  
  
He turned into an alleyway, remembering a short-cut to the Game Shop. He remembered that Yugi promised to help him with work he was supposed to catch-up on, and now would be a good time. As he made various lefts and rights through the alley, he found himself stuck at a dead end, 'No problem,' he thought, 'It must have been a left the other way,' he went back and turned left like he thought he was supposed to, but he found himself at another dead-end. He continued trying to find his around when he couldn't take it anymore, Ryou was lost.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Don't worry everyone, Ryou does get out of this situation, believe it again, and I actually think I went through this whole chapter without a spelling mistake!! =(-^_^-)= 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone!!-^_^-  
  
Here is the fifth chapter, and just so you know, the person whom I have refused to tell you about will make an appearance, though her name won't be revealed, but that's okay!!-^_^- You guys probably know who it is anyways!- ^_^-  
  
A special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.  
  
No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I wouldn't have this line called a DISCLAIMER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 5 - What is going on here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou yelled for help, he couldn't believe he was lost in an alley- way. He raced around trying to find his way, but it wasn't working. He finally gave up and sat down, worrying whether he needed to or not. He looked up after a fifteen minute eye-rest, and noticed he was surrounded by boys his age. He yelped and stood up, looking around not noticing any familiar faces. "Yo, speech-less," one boy called from behind, "what do you think you're a' doin' here?" Ryou couldn't help but start to stutter. "Speech-less!" the boy called again, "get lost, you aint 'sposed ta be here!!"  
  
Ryou stood up, and tried to walk away, when he heard a voice he thought he might know. "YO, BAKURA! THE YEN! HAND IT OVER NOW!!" He gasped and started to run.  
  
As he ran, he saw someone leap down from the rooftops, and saw it was a girl about his age, though he did not notice anything about her. He started to ask her who she was and how she did what she had done, but she interrupted him. "Go," she said, "Two turns to the left, one right. Lookout for the dogs and you'll make it,"  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?!' he asked to himself, following the girl's directions. On the second turn, he found out what she meant. A fully-grown Rotweiler jumped at his leg and bit it, causing immediate pain to shoot through his body. He tried to ignore it, and ran off, leaving the dog behind, but, didn't that girl say dog with an 's' and the end? A Boxer jumped on his back and started ripping at his knap-sack. He slowly managed with great pain and difficulty to throw the larger dog off his back and run out of the alley-way. As he exited, he noticed he was where he should have exited, right in front of the Game Shop. He made his way up to the door, and knocked 3 times before someone answered. "Hello Mr. Mutou," he said, "I know your closed, but could I come in? Just long enough to say hi to Yugi?"  
  
The elderly man looked at Ryou, "Hmm, I guess so, c'mon in. I'll tell Yugi you're here,"  
  
Ryou cautiously walked in and took off his bag, noticing that it had plenty of holes in it to go into Joey's socks and still have an un-even number in it. He set it down at his feet and watched as Yugi came down the stairs, "Hi Ryou!" he greeted, "Oh no, what happened to your leg and backpack?"  
  
"Oh, I just met up with some unfriendly neighborhood dogs. I just stopped by, what time is it?"  
  
"Its 7:45 Ryou, maybe we should just quit to stuffy thing for tonight? You okay with that?" Yugi asked after checking the clock to his right.  
  
"Ya, uh, sure...." he said turning around and flinging his back onto his back. He walked out of the warm and loving shop, and into the cold and harmful world. 'I wish I had a grandfather like Yugi's, we could get together a lot better then my Yami and I do....." As he continued talking to himself, he noticed he had arrived 3 blocks later at his own house. He unlocked the door and walked in. As he set his bag down in the front hall, he noticed that small sketchpad that had once belong to his mother, and he picked it up. As he flicked through the white motions once again; he noticed that a certain page caught his eye. He turned back to it immediately and was drawn to its snow-white complexion. He picked up a pencil from his bag, and started to draw, right there in his hallway. He sketched eyes. Beautiful eyes that he knew right away would have to go green, or, or grey. As he did the outline of the head, he knew she should have brown hair, not blonde or red.... brown. He decided to sit down, and he did so. He continued sketching the young girl, and read out every detail to himself. Green/Grey eyes, brown hair, normal body.... she was perfect, and only then when he said that to himself, he realized who he had drawn, and his Yami wouldn't be happy if he had ever found out about this picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, so, what did you think? I got evil writers block, and I need some ideas. Please just review giving me some ideas, It'd be a major appreciation guys!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
=(-^_^-)= 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiyaz everyone! I know I am not supposed to be updating until I get more reviews, but I couldn't stop myself from writing! ^^  
  
I would like to say thanks to everyone that reviewed, to the people who didn't, BOO YOU!  
  
I'm okay now, please R/R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 - What?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou was immediately spooked. He crumpled up the piece of paper, but he knew what was happening at that moment. His Millenium Ring had started to glow, and he watched in fear as his Yami materialized into the room, "H- h-hello Y-Yami..." He shuddered, tossing the drawing behind his feet, but the spirit knew better.  
  
"Say, Hikari?" He asked with a spine tingling ring to it.  
  
"Y-y-yes?" Ryou asked him slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Do you remember the other day, where I warned you not to let your imagination get to you?" He said, beginning to walk in circles around his light.  
  
"Y-yes, I do." Ryou said, stepping back and onto the piece of paper.  
  
"Well, what is it you're trying to keep from me?" The spirit asked punching Ryou in the back. Ryou stepped forward to try and ignore the impact, but he revealed the snowy-white crumpled piece of paper. The yami (wide-eyed) picked it up and un-crumpled it. He looked at the sheet of paper's front of back, then scowled. "WHERE DID IT GO?" he screeched, causing Ryou to jump up.  
  
"Where did what go, Yami?" Ryou answered to the yell.  
  
"DON'T BE A FOOL HIKARI! I WATCHED YOU DRAW THAT MORTAL, NOW WHERE DID IT GO?!" he screeched, knocking Ryou to the ground with a simple blow to the chest.  
  
"I swear, I don't know," Ryou said, stuttering absent-mindedly.  
  
The yami glared at the young and frightened hikari, "If you don't start telling the truth, your lies will get you into trouble, don't hunt what you can't kill," and with that, he de-materialized back into the ring.  
  
Ryou stood up and picked up the now-deformed piece of paper, and noticed it was pure snowy white once again, 'What is going on?' he thought to himself. He sat down on his bed and drifted into a light sleep.  
  
~*~Time Passes/Morning in the Wheeler House~*~  
  
Serenity woke up with a start. She looked down at the bottom of her bed and noticed a little white kitten playing in her school uniform. "Yu!!" She laughed, causing the kitten to look up at her. He leaped across the bed and into the girl's arms. Serenity kissed him on the top of the head and set him down on the ground, watching him runs out of her room. In the next room, she heard her brother's voice, "Stupid cat," she heard him mutter. She giggled to herself and pulled her night-gown over her head. As she put on her uniform for school, she heard her onii-chan finally move his lazy butt out of bed. She raced out of her room and down the hall. She saw Yu gazing out of the window, staring at a bird. She lifted the cat up, "Uh-uh, you can't have that animal Yu.... That's why we have, 'Cat Food' silly,"  
  
~*~Tim Passes/Domino High/Yugi's POV~*~  
  
All I did was walk to my locker, how much of a crime is that?! I opened it and put things in; then took things out. T-Bone came up to me and lifted me by the back of my uniform. "Where is he?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Who?" was all I could ask in return.  
  
"Bakura, where is he?" he said, dropping he to the ground. I stood up and looked into T-Bone's eyes, hoping to scare him off.  
  
"You can't force me to tell where Ryou is okay? I don't know where he is, and if I did know, I wouldn't tell you anyways." I realized why Ryou had asked me not to stick up for him.  
  
He punched me in the gut, making me fling back into me locker, extreme pain flew up into my body, and through my fingertips. I got angry. I stood up and attempted to punch him back, but he was too big. I shook my hands and blew on them, T-Bone stood there laughing. I jumped up with all my might, and landed both feet on his foot. He yelped and I grabbed my bags, running towards the Library and not stopping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To all the Yugi fans, 'SORRY!'  
  
To all the Ryou fans, 'SORRY!'  
  
And to all the T-Bone fans, 'NOT SORRY! HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT, AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND HIM GETTING KILLED IN THIS FIC EITHER!!'  
  
Oops.... did I just say that...?  
  
Darn, just ruined the whole fic....  
  
=(-^_^-)= 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here I go, off to my updating schemes again.  
  
Just so you people know, I DO have this story planned out, and who will die, because THREE people die in this fic, and you already know who one of them is going to be!^^  
  
See disclaimers in previous chapters.  
  
****** Chapter 7 - Who Are You?  
  
******  
Yugi ran with all his might, knowing if he stopped, it may cost him his life. Teachers screeched at the top of their lungs for him to stop, but he shut his eyes and kept running. Bad mistake. He flew back once again as he hit someone, hard. As he stood up from the collision and grabbed his bags, he noticed that who he had bumped into was Miho, who appeared to have bumped into Tristan, who appeared to have bumped into Joey, who appeared to have bumped into Ryou, who appeared to have bumped into a girl he had never seen before. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" he said as a sweat-drop formed at the back of his head.  
  
Miho stood up and flicked a strand of her waist-length purple hair out of her face, "Next time watch where you're going!!" she said ignorantly, picking up all the books she had dropped.  
  
"Hey! That's my buddy you're talking to lady!" Joey said, flinging his bag onto his left shoulder, "I suggest you find somewhere else to complain, cause we aint gonna take it, right Yug?"  
  
Miho ignored the blonde and walked down the hallway. Yugi looked over at Tristan, who had helped Ryou up off the ground, "Thank you," Ryou replied picking up the only book he had simply dropped. He looked behind him and noticed the girl who had broken his fall was gone. "Did anyone else notice a girl around here?"  
  
"I did...." Yugi said, looking curiously at Ryou. "Did you know her?"  
  
"No. Did anyone see where she went? I think I gave her a bad fright, or maybe a bruise or two that I'd like to apologize for." He said, looking up and down the halls for the girl he had bumped into previously. As he looked down the hallway Yugi came from, he noticed big, bulky T-Bone come his way. "BAKURA!" he yelled, causing the young boy to flinch.  
  
"Y-yes T-Bone?" Ryou said, standing as still as he could. "I have the yen...."  
  
As Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out three coins, he was lifted off the ground, "HEY!" Joey yelled as he moved closer to the miniature fight (more like miniature beating) about to happen.  
  
"Back away Wheeler or your 'friend' here is going to get more hurt then ever before....."  
  
"What did I do?!" Ryou asked handing the money to T-Bone, who took it and put it in his pocket.  
  
"You, alley-way, escape route, sounds familiar, right?" T-Bone asked, clenching his fists in front of Ryou's face, "How the hell did you get out?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Ryou said, aware of the violence that could be coming for him that very moment.  
  
T-Bone obviously didn't anyone to irritate him that say, because he wouldn't hear one word out of Ryou unless it was an answer to his question. "Because there is NO way that YOU found a way OUT of MY ALLEY, unless SOMEONE just HAPPENED to TELL YOU the WAY OUT, so I suggest the YOU tell ME, BEFORE I HURT you BADLY. GET THE PICTURE?"  
  
"A girl told me T-Bone, why it matters so much to you I'll never know....." but T-Bone didn't want to answer the question, all that was on his mind right then was to ask them.  
  
"What did she look like?" T-Bone said setting Ryou down.  
  
"I don't know, I can't remember. She had like; Navy Blue hair that looked like it was parted to different sides, why?"  
  
"You got lucky Bakura, but if I catch you sneaking into my alley ONE MORE TIME, you are going to get hurt, and if it's not you," T- Bone said, stopping to glance at Yugi, "It'll be one of your friends...."  
  
And with that, he turned on his heal and walked away from the frightened silver-haired boy. Tristan, Joey and Yugi looked at him, not understanding what that scene was supposed to mean, "Jesus," Ryou said, not noticing his three friend's stares, "I get attacked by two dogs and everyone makes a big fuss, AGAINST me...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's my chapter, and Im sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'll try to update more often.  
  
Chow  
  
=(-^_^-)= 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, just trying to update! ^^  
  
Sorry I was away for so long, but I had a good time, and I hope you summer vacation's have been just as good as mine.  
  
See previous chapters for disclaimers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 - Meeting New, And Old  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Through all his classes that day, he was very nervous. Ryou kept looking up at the clock, then outside the classroom door, then at his bag. Clock, door, bag. Clock, door, bag. Clock, door bag. He hated being so nervous. As the last bell rang, he and Tristan departed from the classroom together, talking about the project his teacher had just assigned.  
  
"I mean, can you believe it?!" Tristan complained, "600 word essay on the earth, what it's made of and our own theory of how it was formed!!"  
  
"It's made of cell's, and I believe in the Big Bang, where's the 600 words in that?" Ryou asked thoughtfully. Tristan laughed, and Ryou joined in, but both laughs stopped when a strange, navy blue-haired girl race passed them, not stopping to look back, but to glance behind her, then running even faster. T-Bone ran passed them as well, yelling and wanting to catch up with the blue haired girl, whose hair looked strangely parted in different ways. "Was that the-"  
  
"Yes, yes, that's her," Ryou said, interrupting Tristan's question.  
  
"You think we should help her?" Tristan asked once again. Both Ryou and himself looked down the hall, the blue-haired girl, and T-Bone, were both gone.  
  
~*~Walking Home~*~  
  
His ripped bag was still on his shoulder, and had obviously not been replaced. Walking past the same alley, he thought he saw the blue haired girl turning to the left.  
  
"Hey, excuse-me?" he yelled after the girl. Knowing whose turf, and who he'd have to be dealing with, he ran after her, and took the same turn as she did. She was gone, until she dropped from the roof above him. She slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. When he had gotten over the shock, she took hold of his arm and dragged him out of the alley. "You shouldn't be here!" she said, Ryou recognizing the dark, female voice he had heard before.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for helping me last time," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," she said, as she noticed Ryou's bag. She pulled it off him, and unzipped it.  
  
"Hey!!" he yelled, his brain finally taking in the information in front of him.  
  
She rummaged around carefully and pulled out his sketch pad. Flipping through the pages, and Ryou wondering what she was doing, she stopped at a crumpled piece of paper that was once off the binding. On the piece of paper, was the young girl Ryou had drawn and coloured. The strange haired girl turned it around to show Ryou, "Where did you get this?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"I, I drew it...." Ryou told her, just then, the young women pulled out a golden hand mirror, the Millenium Symbol imprinted on its back and handle. A flash of light blinded Ryou for only a few moments, but when he looked again, the mirror and sketch pad was on the ground, a young, brunette haired girl in its wake. Ryou picked up the sketch pad, and examined them. The looked too much alike to be true, though Ryou knew that his eyes weren't deceiving him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Damn writers block....  
  
Oh! Heh, Heh, Heh... um... sorry about the short chapter everyone! ^^U I'll try and make the next one more longer though....  
  
Chow  
  
=(-^_^-)= 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Guess what?! I have no idea what I am going to do for this chapter. Perhaps I will go with the flow, but, I don't have no flow, so, whoa.....  
  
See previous chapters for disclaimers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou quickly picked up the young lady and the hand mirror before anyone could think he had done some, or any, harm to her. He couldn't care about the sketch book any less; he had found something much better.  
  
As he walked back to his house, he seemed to be getting more and more stares. Was it the girl, was it him, or was it.... something else? He couldn't tell, and he couldn't care, all he could think about was getting the young brunette back to his home so as to figure out just what was supposed to be going on.  
  
A quick turn to the left, and another to the right, Ryou was on his own street. He was also, on another person's street.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, whose that?!" chimed a girls voice.  
  
"Not right now Miho," Ryou told her as he kept walking.  
  
"I bet you don't even know her name, do you Bakura?" Miho asked.  
  
"You know what Miho, I couldn't care less about what her name was, all I want to do now, is take her back to my own house, alone, without anyone else, so I can help her," Ryou told her in a loud, but calm voice. His words gave Miho a sign to back down and she did so. After retreating to her house, and walking into her room, she picked up a purple telephone receiver.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou unlocked the door and kicked it open, the bang echoed throughout his house, but he didn't have time to listen to repeats of a door swinging open. He trudged past the front carpet where he knew he had drawn the picture of the girl he was currently carrying in his arms. When he entered the living room, he set her down on the couch and raised a pillow under her head.  
  
He set the hand mirror on the coffee table in front of the couch and walked into the living room to retrieve a cold cloth.  
  
While wetting it down and ringing it out just a bit, he thought he heard, or possibly seen from the corner of his eye, the young girl roll over onto her side.  
  
When he returned from the kitchen sink he looked at her and noticed she had done just that. He rolled her over onto her back again and set the rinsed cloth onto her forehead. Just when Ryou thought she would make no movement, her eye lids fluttered open and she looked around with her eyes, not daring to move her head.  
  
"Hullo," Ryou greeted, "Who are you,"  
  
"Never you mind that, where am I?!" she asked, sitting up once she made an agreement with herself that Ryou wouldn't harm her.  
  
"Um, you're in my home, who are you?" he asked again after a reply.  
  
"Huh?" she asked after staring out the window, "Oh, uh...."  
  
"Who is that lady with the strange hair?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked once again.  
  
"The lady, with, blue, strange hair,"  
  
"Oh, you mean Wumei?" she asked. "She my Yami," she told him.  
  
"And, you own a Millenium Item?" Ryou asked stunned.  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's the Millenium Mirror," she exclaimed, grabbing it off the table in front of her, "I haven't quite conquered what it's supposed to do yet though," she said, sounding ashamed of herself.  
  
"You'll get it right some day," Ryou reassured her, "Whats your name?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked foolishly, her eyes were after traveling through door ways and over chairs and even over Ryou's hair, "Oh! My name's Vicky.... or, Vickari Meilynn Cromo, but, everyone calls me Vicky,"  
  
"Ah, okay,"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ryou Bakura, my friends call me, Ryou, my enemies, call me Bakura. I'd prefer you to use Ryou though," he said, smiling at her.  
  
She looked down, "So, you live here?" she asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Uh-huh, where do you live?" he asked, but when she looked over to the window, he knew he shouldn't have asked.  
  
"Slummin' it," she replied shamefully, just then, something hit her, "Wait, you know about the Millenium Items?"  
  
Ryou sighed, thinking that she wasn't going to be the smartest friend he had, "Yes, I own one myself, and so does another one of my friends...."  
  
"Oh, well, what's yours?"  
  
"The Millenium Ring," he told her, lifting out from behind his shirt and showing it to her, "This is it," he told her.  
  
He had positively no Idea what was going on as Vicky backed away from it, "Whats wrong?" Ryou asked her.  
  
"I've had a dream of that thing," she exclaimed, now off the couch and backed into a wall.  
  
"What happened in that dream...." he asked her, half of him not wanting to know what the answer was, the other half to curious for his own good.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I am positively sure that Millenium Item was in there somewhere," she told him, now regretting getting off the couch as her curiosity was getting out of hand. She walked slowly towards Ryou and his Item, to get a better look at it.  
  
Ryou noticed this and he held out his Millenium Ring for Vicky to see. As she took it in the palms of her hands, the Ring started to glow.  
  
Ryou panicked, "Vicky, Hide, NOW!" he screeched as he snatched the ring back and hung it around his neck like before.  
  
Though Vicky didn't know what was going on, she did as she was told, and slid herself underneath the couch.  
  
Ryou let out a mirthful cry as was forced into his soul room, but he was soon replaced with his spiky-haired Yami and the yell had disappeared. *I know there is another mortal here,* Bakura thought to himself.  
  
He checked the hallways and the kitchen, the closets and the bathrooms. He was right back where he started, in the living room standing in front of the black couch. He heard breathing, frightened, afraid, scared, wonderful breathing. He looked at the bottom of the couch and caught a glimpse of the material covering his view, move by someone's breath. He kneeled down on his knees and lifted the black sheet the separated himself and the frightened Vickari Meilynn Cromo.  
  
A blinding light came into view, a bright, white, glistening light. But when it started to dense, the beauty was sucked with it. The Navy-Blue haired woman crawled from underneath the couch. Bakura knew her, by name, but he couldn't recognize her at first. He suddenly realized why. The American clothes had literally taken over the young women's life-style. The long bang on the left side of her face still covered one of her eyes, and the other side of her face still hade the short-er bangs that looked to still be uncontrollable. Her hair had gone all wild since her hikari ad moved to America, but she still had the tanned Egyptian skin, and of course, there was nothing she could about the scar on her right cheek.  
  
She wore a black, tight leather tube-top and the Jean Capri's were tight as well, though when the Yami moved up to Bakura, he saw that they were quite move-able in.  
  
His mood was previously content, though when Wumei smiled at him, he turned sour.  
  
"What do you want," he muttered.  
  
"It was you who wanted to harm my light, what do you want?" she said. Her voice had an under-taken English accent and it was dark and smooth.  
  
"As it was I who asked first, I suggest you answer before I do," he advised, looking down at his Millenium Ring.  
  
"I am here, to protect my hikari, and you, were there to harm her,"  
  
"There are to be no mortals near my hikari, I stated that to him when he met me,"  
  
"So you mean to say that he's not to leave the house, under any circumstances at all? You realize how foolish you are being Bakura,"  
  
"Wumei Katsufracus, who in the name of dear Ra DO you think you, are, telling me how to run my hikari's life,"  
  
"It is not you supposed to run you're hikari's life, it is Ryou himself,"  
  
"WELL SO FAR HE'S DONE A PRETTY GOOD JOB OF SCREWING IT UP, IM HEAR TO HELP AND HE SHOULD KNOW THAT LINKING UP WITH A FEMALE MORTAL WILL MAKE MATTERS WORSE,"  
  
"You're wrong Bakura," she stated, "It is his own life, he will decide for himself what is the right thing to do when the time comes, but you must be ready for that change, because you have been running his life, when he learns to walk on his feet by himself he will leave your world and travel to a new one completely. If you do not look after your hikari, Bakura, he may turn on any advice you give him," she told him. Though she was shaking, her voice was still steady and strong.  
  
Bakura ignored her, "Leave my life Wumei, though you were once part of it. You yourself let you're hikari get into trouble,"  
  
"I ONLY HELP HER WHEN SHE ASKS FOR IT," she yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER AND SHE'S HAD IT TOUGH FOR A LONG TIME,"  
  
"On the contrary," Bakura smirked, "I know plenty about Vickari Meilynn Cromo,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was scary... REVIEWS EVERYONE! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE, SO, REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
